Entre ellos
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: traduccion de "In-Between", situado en el chap 26 de la serie...Fuu cuida de sus compañeros mientras están inconcientes y toma nota mental de sus diferencias...MugenFuuJin.


**hola!! hace mucho timepo que queria subir algo de este anime el cual AMOOO!!...pero la inpiracion no me daba para más de un par de parrafos.**

**en fin, al final no pude lograr nada concreto T.T y me encontré con este ONE-SHOT en inglés, muy bueno...y en verdad quería que más gente lo leyera...además de ayudar a llenar un poco esta sección.**

**y bueno...aquí mi pequeño aporte**

**espero que les guste :)**

_**Entre ellos.**_

**One-Shot**

_**por **_

_**shadow-kazul**_

_**traducido por**_

**_Bona-chan_**

...este fic está situado en el capítulo 26 del anime, cuando Mugen y Jin están inconscientes...

Fuu abrió con cuidado la puerta de la pequeña casa en la que su padre había vivido, entró procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, llevando consigo un cuenco de agua y un trapo. Hizo una pausa al ver los cuerpos inertes de sus dos amigos, su mirada se oscureció. Mugen y Jin llevaban cinco días inconscientes. A veces se preguntaba si alguna vez despertarían…

Sacudió la cabeza y avanzó por la habitación a tientas.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que Mugen se hallaba en una esquina del cuarto, mientras que Jin descansaba en el extremo opuesto. Incluso en sueños no podían estar juntos.

Colocó el agua junto a Jin y se dirigió hacían una caja que habían en la sala, sacando de ella vendas limpias. Ella y el anciano se aseguraban de cambiarles las vendas todos los días. Él le había dicho que no era necesario cambiarlas todos los días, pero Fuu había insistido.

La verdad es que era la única distracción que tenía para no echarse a llorar.

_No soportaba verlos así y sentía una enorme impotencia al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos. Entonces las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, luchando por salir, y lloró tan fuerte que su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionó incontrolablemente. La angustia fue mayor cuando ella notó que los chicos se removían y quejaban entre sueños. _

_Calló en seco._

_¿A caso pueden oírme?..._

Desde entonces se prometió no llorar, y la mejor forma de cumplirlo era manteniendo su cabeza ocupada y centrarse en cuidarlos de la mejor manera posible.

Comenzó a desenrollar los vendajes de Jin, dejando al descubierto la piel pálida de su pecho. Durante los primeros días Fuu había sido rápida con el cambio de Vendaje, sintiendo que de alguna forma estaba invadiendo la privacidad de los muchachos. Pero ese último tiempo había dejado que sus manos se deslizaran suavemente por su cuerpo, esparciendo con meticulosa parsimonia el ungüento sobre sus heridas.

Fuu nunca se había detenido a mirar a sus compañeros antes y ahora que había comenzado a limpiar las heridas de Jin con el paño no pudo evitar observarlo. Su rostro, por lo generar relajado y de expresión grave, se había suavizado con el sueño. Su cabello era mucho más oscuro que el de Mugen y hacía que su piel luciera mucho más pálida, como porcelana. Su cuerpo era esbelto, a diferencia de la compleción tonificada de su compañero.

Fuu acercó la mano su rostro, permitiéndose deslizar sus dedos con delicadeza hasta el labio inferior del chico. Era suave y húmedo. Bajó por su cuello hasta llegar a su brazo, su piel era suave, pero no como la de una mujer sino más bien como la de un niño pequeño…indescriptible.

Jin se estremeció en sueños y Fuu se apartó por un momento, luego posó su mano sobre su pecho y la dejó viajar hasta su abdomen. Pudo sentir los músculos del chico se contraían en un escalofrío bajo la caricia de sus uñas contra su piel.

Entonces soltó un pequeño gemido de placer y Fuu se detuvo. Ruborizada, terminó de vendarlo y se apartó de su lado para dirigirse hacia el otro cuerpo tumbado en el suelo.

Mugen, a diferencia de Jin, sólo había sufrido cortes en el rostro, sin embargo también tenía pequeñas heridas y rasguños en todo el cuerpo. Fuu se deshizo de las vendas que lo cubrían y procedió a limpiar sus heridas.

La piel de Mugen se sentía áspera como lija al lado de la fina y pálida de Jin. Sus manos también eran más grandes y la chica no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar en todo el daño que podían causar a sus enemigos. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el rostro de Mugen. Tenía tantas cicatrices.

Acarició su piel hinchada con la yema de los dedos, mientras sus ojos subieron hasta su cabello, sonrió. El cabello de Jin era largo y sedoso, mientras que el de Mugen era corto y enmarañado…hasta en eso eran completamente diferentes.

Simplemente no pudo aguantarse, alargó el brazo hacia el cabello del muchacho y, con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, se lo alborotó.

-Teme-masculló Mugen en sueños.

El rostro de Fuu se infló de pura cólera, "¡Incluso en sueños me llama perra!"

Pero enseguida se relajó y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al verlo dormir tan relajado.

Repitió la misma operación que había realizado minutos atrás con Jin. Tocó su rostro y dibujó una línea invisible en su labio inferior con el pulgar. Sus labios eran calientes y ásperos. Lo acarició de nuevo sólo por placer. Nunca había besado a un hombre, pero sabía, por la forma en que se sentía sus labios, que Mugen debía tener mucha experiencia.

Sus manos bajaron hasta su cuello y Mugen se estremeció.

Fuu sonrió encantada "¡Tiene cosquillas!"

Continuó bajando. Sus hombros eran anchos y sus brazos más tonificados que los de Jin. Mugen probablemente podría lamentarla sobre sus hombros sin ningún problema, pensó asombrada. Al llegar a su pecho si sintió intimidada. Tenía tantas cicatrices, tanto viejas como recientes. Finalmente respiró hondo y dejó que sus dedos continuaran con su trabajo.

Su pecho era firme y duro. Cuando ella deslizó las uñas sobre su abdomen, sus músculos se contrajeron como si hicieran una flexión. Fuu se sorprendió… ¡y había pensado que su abdomen era duro antes!

Se alejó del cuerpo desnudo del chico y retiró el cabello de su rostro con brusquedad, estaba acalorada y se sentía extraña.

Terminó rápidamente con los vendajes y, en silencio, abandonó la casa.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Fuu volvió a entrar. La luz de la linterna se derramaba cálida sobre las frías paredes del lugar. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se giró a ver a sus compañeros. Su expresión seria se fue trasformando lentamente por una de cara creo-que-moriré-de-la-risa-en-este-instante.

Mugen y Jin estaban increíblemente cerca el uno del otro y sus rostros estaba casi pegados. Mugen había pasado una brazo por debajo de su cabeza para usarlo como almohada, mientras que los de Jin permanecían a cada costado de su cuerpo. Aunque quedaba un pequeño espacio entre los dos, la situación no le podía parecer menos que cómica.

Se obligó a calmarese, retiró un resto de lágrima de sus ojos y respiró hondo para luego soltar un profundo suspiro. Su tatami estaba cruzando la habitación, era tan agradable el clima en ese lugar que había estado durmiendo afuera todos esos días. Rodeó el cuerpo de los muchachos y fue a buscarlo.

Estaba a punto de cogerlo cuando se detuvo.

Lentamente se volvió a incorporar y miró el pequeño espacio que había entre los chicos. Cabía perfectamente en ese lugar, pensó retrocediendo lentamente hasta llegar a ellos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se tumbó entre los dos hombre, sin estar muy segura de cómo acomodarse. Entonces recordó el calor y la firmeza del pecho de Mugen y se apretó hacia su lado para posar la cabeza sobre su clavícula.

Lentamente movió su brazo libre hacia atrás hasta alcanzar el de Jin para colocarlo alrededor de su cintura y Jin, entre sueños, se apretó contra la pequeña espalda de la chica, estrechando más su brazo contra su cintura.

Mugen también había deslizado su otro brazo por su pecho hasta posicionar su enorme y descarada mano sobre el muslo de Fuu.

Podía sentir el calor de mugen a través de su mano y su pecho que subía y bajaba a ritmo constante y el cálido aliento de Jin contra su cuello y su brazo que la estrechaban con fuerza. Cambió levemente de posición para acomodarse mejor, pero ambos chicos la aferraron con fuerza.

Fuu estuvo despierta por unos momentos, en silencio, todavía sin creerse que estuviera acostada entre sus dos compañeros. Sabiendo que en una situación normal ellos jamás la tocarían de ese modo. Prornto se acostumbró a la calidez y compañía de los dos y calló profundamente dormida.

...

-Pst!, cuatro ojos…¿Estás despierto?

Los ojos de Jin se abrieron en un chasquido y levantó su cabeza para fulminar con la mirada al moreno-¡shh!, la vas a despertar-murmuró, molesto.

-Cállate, sólo quería tu opinión sobre algo…-insistió desafiante, aunque bajando la voz.

-¿Hmp?-resopló, apoyando nuevamente su cabeza sobre el tatami.

-¿Tú crees que…mañana deberíamos contarle que estábamos despiertos? Quiero decir… Ella es la única que gana durmiendo entre nosotros…

-No, sólo dejémoslo como está

-bien

Estuvieron en silencio por casi un minuto. Cuando Mugen habló nuevamente.

-A todo esto… Ella se apoyó sobre mi primero, dime honestamente ¿Qué piensas de eso?-inquirió con una sonrisa desafiante pegada en el rostro.

Jin sonrió con satisfacción contra el cuello de la muchacha y se apretó mas contra ella, aferrándola posesivamente por la cintura-fue sólo suerte…

-Bastardo…-masculló Mugen, presionando igualmente su cuerpo contra el de Fuu, agarrando suavemente su muslo-no soy bueno compartiendo cosas, ya sabes…pero realmente no pienso compartirla contigo, es raro

Jin asintió-no me agrada compartir cuando se trata de mujeres, pero creo que haré una excepción. Ambos nos quedaremos con ella y si alguna vez ella quiere estar con alguno de nosotros, lo podrá hacer.

La sonrisa de Mugen se ensanchó.

-De acuerdo-pronunciaron al mismo tiempo y luego se unieron a Fuu en un profundo sueño.

Hombre, mujer, hombre. Rojo, rosado, azul. Gallo, flor, pescado. Mugen, Fuu, Jin. No importa la forma en que lo pensaron en sus cabezas, ella siempre había estado donde había deseado estar. Entre ellos, y dentro de sus corazones.

**Fin**

**CHA CHAAAAN! ya está...espero que no sea muy horrible de leer(es la primera historia que tradusco y la verdad es que me inglés no es de lo mejor, y lo que entiendo lo invento T.T)**

**en fin, agradesco cualquier tipo de comentario o sugerencia ...ya saben, un fic con RR es un fic feliz**

**saludos,**

**Bona-chan**


End file.
